Family Friends and Love
by S-techno
Summary: Join Ace on his crazy adventure with friends, some from other dimensions, he will go through family, friendship, and Love please read. Chapter 7 is up and I'm back and Duck has a love interest, thank you Looney Ace's for the request, if any of you want me to put something or someone or write a story tell me I will reply if I can write it or not
1. Chapter 1

Ace was walking into his apartment, it was an old building he was paying 100 a month for rent, which is barely enough for the bills, Ace walked into his apartment and sat won on his couch, the couch was old but still good enough for sleeping, the bathroom was a little dirty, the tv is an old 21 century tv. Ace pulled out his phone which was given to him by S-tech. he called a number.

"Yellow?" asked a voice over the phone. "Yeah doc it's me I'm back at Acmetropolis." Ace said to the other person on the phone. "So they won't remember anything for a while huh?" Ace asked. "No they won't it will where off in a month."Said a voice the phone. "Ok who knew Ahadi knew that much knowledge to make that much stuff, Ok I think he said he was going to release them from it in about I don't think he said anything else actually, so is it Peter Parker or Spiderman?" Ace said to Peter."Oh and I need a few of those million cards I need about 10. Ace said. Ace then hangs up the phone. Ace goes meditating he starts to think of everything hes gonna do, first thing was going to locate his target. She attends Acme university, her house location and he thought of every single detail of everything. Ace decides to go to sleep waiting to go start his mission.

The next day.

Ace woke up on his couch, he eats some left over food he was sent it was chinese noodles, Ace put on blue jeans and a yellow shirt and a black hood and put on a hat with a letter A on it, he put on some grey shoes. Ace walked out of his building he went to Acme university and got to his meeting with principle. "So ." said the principal. "Your here to attend Acme university?" asked the principle. "Yes I am." Ace said. "Well judging by your performance records you very straight a student. said the principle. "especially in gym, do you take martial arts?" asked the principle. "Nah I learned a lot when I was a toddler." Ace said. "Okayyy." said. the principle. "Well you may attend the university. said the principle. "Thank you sir." said Ace. Ace was walking down the hall he attended the language. "So how do you greet someone in your-." the teacher stopped when he saw Ace. "Oh you must be the new student Ace Bunny." said the teacher. "Take a seat anywhere." said the teacher. Ace walked over to a blonde human girl and sat there. "Hey there cutie." said the blonde girl. "My names Britney." Britney says. "Not interested." Ace said. "Hey." Britney says. That's no way to treat a girl." Britney says. " ." the teacher says. "Pay attention." the teacher says. "Sorry Mr. Spiral." Britney says. "Okay." says. "Now how do you say I'm new here-, wait you know what Ace say whatever you want to me in chinese." Mr. Spiral says. "Ok." Ace says. "Wo zai zheli." Ace says in chinese. "nihao ma?" Ace says in chinese. "Uhh..." Mr. Spiral says. "That means you good in chinese." "Oh yes yes I'm good thank you Ace." Mr. Spiral says. A few hours went by Ace walked down to the cafeteria Ace has done so good in the math class, science class, and language class, he was asked to teach them instead. Ace waited in line to get his food, he saw the cafeteria lady trying to fix a machine that makes some of the students favorite beverages. "Need any help?" Ace asked. "No I don't think you know how this thing works." said the cafeteria lady. "Well maybe I do." said Ace. "Ok Mr. I know everything you try it then." said the cafeteria lady. Ace got in the kitchen and started fixing it, he put wires in the correct place and screwed the cover back on, he turned on the machine for milkshake and came out with improved flavor and speed. Everyone was amazed by Ace's skills. "So how much for the milkshake and the Noodles?" Ace asked. "You know, for fixing the machine you can have free food and we don't have noodles." the cafeteria lady said. "Oh no I brought my own." Ace said as he took out a pack of portable noodles, he put the noodles in the a pot and started and mixing ingredients. 5 Mints later the noodles were ready, Ace got out a bowl from the cabinets and put them in and put the rest in a container, everyone was amazed. "Is he a student here?" one of the students ask. "Is he single?" said another one. Ace walked past the crowding student over to a table which was probably for the cool kids, because there we cool looking kids waving at him and Britney was there, so he decided to sit at the lowest popular table, there was a table with a road runner a coyote and a duck. Ace walked over to them and sat down. "Oh one of the cool kids wanna make fun of us?" said the mallard. "Look can you please leave us alone? we already been bothered by everyone in the school." Said the coyote. "Ace I'm the new guy here, and I'm not gonna hurt ya." Ace said. "R Realy?" said the road runner. "Yeah I'm not like those cool kids that always bully everyone." Ace said. He noticed that they didn't have any lunch. "Hey you guys Hungry?" Ace asked. "Well yeah, but they threw our lunch in the trash before we could even take another bite." said the mallard. "Here have some of my noodles." Ace said. He gave his food to them. they each slurped the noodles. "hmm, delicious." said the coyote. "Wow-this-is-realy-good!" said the road runner. "Oh Dr. Weisberg this is great!." said the mallard. all of the other students over heard this and one of them walked over. "Hey uhh can I have some?" asked the student. "Sure." Ace replied. he gave the student a sample of his noodles. "Oh this is delicious guys come over here!" said the student. all of the students walked over to the unpopular table and each waited their turn to take a sample of Ace's noodles, then the cool kids came up and said. "Wel the new kid sitting at the loser table how are you guys doing?" said the human student. "Leave us alone already Ted." said the mallard. "No one was talking to you Duck." said Ted. "So Ace was it? can we have some of your noodles?" Ted said reaching for his noodles, in a blink of a eye Ace grabbed his finger with his chopsticks. "Hey come on I want some of your noodles." Ted said as he took his finger out of Ace's chopsticks grip. "I'm not letting you have any of it if you don't apologies to my friend here." Ace said. "friend?" Ted said as he laughed. "Your friends with there freaks? Well you are one of them, So I wouldn't be surprised now come on be with the cool kids for once freak." Ted said. Ace grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Ahh." Dillen groaned. "Now." Ace said. "Say your sorry." Ace said. squeezing harder. "Ok ok. Ted said. "I'm sorry."Tedsaid. "Ney doc you say it properly." Ace said. "Fine! Duck I am sorry for calling you a loser." Ted said. "And an and I'm sorry for bullying you, and making fun of you." Ted said. "Now that's better doc." Ace said and he pin pressure pointed his arm making movable again. "Here." Ace said giving them the noodles. They walked back to there table. "Wow you stood up for us." said the road runner. "yeah everyone just goes with that first option." said the coyote. "My names Tech E. coyote." said the coyote. "My-names-Rev-Runner." said the road runner. "And my names is Danger Duck strongest and most handsome too if I might add." said the mallard. "Ace Bunny the new kid." Ace said as he pointed to himself. "So-wanna-hang-out?" asked the road runner. "Sure where are we going?" Ace asked "Were-going-to-the-mall-to-go-buy-a-new-game-and-go-buy-some-stuff." said the road runner. "Sure." Ace says. "I'll meet you at the front of the school." Ace said. an hour a later everyone starts going out some girls were giving Ace their phone number and flirting with him, but he just ignored them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace and the guys were heading to to the mall for video games and food, Ace and the guys walked into a game store, Rev was looking at a new game that came out.

"Oh oh." Rev said. "It's-the-new-martan-fighter-2! aww, it's too expensive." Rev whined. Ace walked over to Rev and saw it was 60.99 Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, and picked up the game Rev watched as Ace walked over to the cashier, Ace gave the cashier the card and the cashier was surprised the cashier hugged Ace and told him."You can have anything you want sir." Then the cashier jumped out of his stand and ran out of the store. "So." Ace said. "Anyone want anything else? he said we can have anything." Just as Ace said that the guys started picking all of the games they wanted and walked out with a lot of bags, they then walked into the food court, Rev sat down and pulled a bag of bird seed and started eating it, Tech and Duck just asked for more of his noodles Ace pulled out the container of his noodles and gave it to them, they ate it like it was going to be last he was going to make, Ace noticed a male bunny flirting with a female bunny, the male bunny was wearing a football shirt red sneakers and light brown pants, the female bunny was wearing a pink and green shirt blue jeans and pink shoes. "Come on." said the male bunny. "Why don't you go out with me?" asked the male bunny. "Because I don't date violent bully's and you force kids to do your homework." said the female bunny. "Oh come on Lexi you know you I'm asking you out right?" said the male bunny. "So?" said Lexi. "Just because your the popular guy in school doesn't mean I'll say yes, just go ask the cheerleaders out or something." said Lexi. "How about this?" said the male bunny. "I talk to the head cheerleader, I get you in and then will you go out with me?" asked the male bunny. Lexi was in deep thought, she wanted to join the cheer leaders because her family was big so she never got much attention, so she thought if she joined the cheerleaders she would get the attention she wanted, Ace got up and started walking to them but Rev stopped him. "Ace-what-are-you-doing?" Rev asked. "That's-Nick-one-of-Dillen's-best-friends!" Rev said warning Ace. "Sooo?" Ace said as he walked over to them. "Excuse me doc." Ace said. "I belive she isn't interested in your proposal." Ace said. "Uh I belive I was just asking her out, not asking her to marry me." Nick said. "Ney doc I mean she isn't interested with you telling the head cheer leader that you can get her in." Ace said. "Well no one asked you, so get lost." Nick said threateningly. "If you leave her alone then I will." Ace said. "Oh wanna play it that way huh?" Nick said. Then he snapped his fingers, then 10 people if you count the cheerleaders, came out there were 6 guys including Dillen's friends. "Well well well." Dillen said. "It's the rodent." Dillen said. "Come to be the big hero again huh? and I see your still hanging out with your loser friends." then some of Dillen's friends started grabbing Rev, Tech, and Duck throwing them to the ground and beating them up. "Hey!" Ace said. "Stop-." Ace was going to make them stop but was interrupted by Dillen. "Come on guys let's show hero boy what we do best." Dillen said. Dillen and his friends surround Ace, one of them punched Ace in the face, he just stood there not feeling anything then another guy smashed a trey of food on him, Ace still felt no pain at all they started to charge at him Ace clibed on top one of them and jumped to the other one, another guy was going to kick Ace he grabbed his leg and threw it back at him making him do a back flip and Ace kicked him he was sent flying into a sports store, one of them snuck up behind Ace and then threw rock at him, Ace felt no pain again. "What are you?" Dillen said. Dillen was going to punch Ace but Ace grabbed his arm and hand cuffed him to Nick then cuffed them to a table, one guy holding a baseball bat hit Ace on the face with it, the baseball bat broke Ace still felt no pain and said."Now doc that is for playing sports only, not for hitting people on the face." Ace said. Then punched him in the face knocking him to the ground, he put a hand on his face and said."Sorry doc." Then he punched him in the face, the other three charged at Ace Ace ran the opposite direction and climbed a wall and did a back flip and kicked them both then he picked one of them and broke his arm, then he smashed the others kneecaps then the last one he broke one arm and leg, then he looked at Dillen and Nick they both had extremely frightened looks on their faces. "L l look Ace was it?" Nick said frightend. "I'll leave her alone, just please don't hurt me." Nick said. "Yeah just let us go." Dillen said. "Ok doc, but you better not do it again." Ace said. He walked over to them and uncuffed them, just as soon as Ace uncuffed them Dillen and Nick tried to punch and kick him, he grabbed both their arms and legs and tied them both to line then grappled them upside down about 5ft in the air. "Hey!" Dillen said. "Get us down!" Nick said. "Ney doc." Ace said. "You said you weren't gonna be bullying anyone anymore, you lied to me." Ace said. "Oh come on man." Nick said. "I'm afraid of heights." Nick said. "Well you should've thought about htat before you started attacking me." Ace said. Then he walked over to one of Dillens friends, they were all whimpering he picked out one of their phones and set it at a angle so it was focused on Dillen and Nick. Rev, Tech, Duck, and Lexi were amazed at Ace. "Where did you learn to do that?" Lexi said. "By my self." Ace said. "You can learn alot on your own." Ace said to Lexi. Everyone in the mall was looking at Ace, all the girls and the ones from school were staring at Ace dreamily. "Guys can we go to our next stop?" Ace asked. "Cuase I wanna finish shopping for our things." Ace said. "Oh-look-at-the-time!" Rev said. "I-have-to-be-home-by-now-I'll-see-ya-tomarrow!" Rev said. then zoomed out of the mall. (A/N If you think he is scared of Ace he isn't he realy needed to be home) "Oh man." Tech said. "I have to finish working on a new invention, I'll see you guys to tomarrow too!" Then Tech left. "Eh I have some pretty cool things to do back home." Duck said. "I'll see ya tomarrow, don't worry you'll see the great and amazing Danger Duck again." Duck said full of him self. (A/N their not scared of him they realy have other stuff to do) Duck left Ace and Lexi alone. "Hey Ace was it?" Lexi asked. "Yes." Ace responded. "I aprreciate you defending me." Lexi said. "Most guys at school think they can have all the girls they choose." Lexi said. "Yeah I know what ya mean." Ace said. "I have seen guys get upset becuase there female friends leave them for the cooler kids, but I chose to stick with the unpopular kids." Ace said. "Yeah." Lexi said." "So wanna be friends? I'm Lexi." Lexi introduced her self. "I'm Ace Ace Bunny." Ace said to Lexi. "Ace Bunny?" Lexi asked. "My last name is Bunny." Lexi said. "Are you related to me?" Lexi asked. "Do you have family members named john and Keyla?" Ace asked. "No." Lexi replied. "So I guess we just happen to have the same last name." Lexi said. "So anyway." Ace said. "You want anything from here?" Ace asked. "Well I was going to go shopping for girl stuff." Lexi said. "Well I have alot of left over cash so want do you want?" Ace said. "Realy?" Lexi asked I don't think you should spend money on someone like me." Lexi said. "Ney." Ace said. "My mother told me to spend money on the girl you love." Ace said. Lexi got weirded out by this, did Ace love her? Lexi wondered. "Or spend it on a friend you choose to spend it for." Ace finished. "Oh well I have a few things." Lexi said. 30 Minuts later Ace came out of a beauty salon carrying a mountain of shopping bags, Lexi was holding her purse. "A few things huh?" Ace said. "Hey I didn't no you had so much money." Lexi said. "Eh it's alright." Ace said. WOw such a gentleman. Lexi thought. I wonder how many of them are left in the world. Lexi and Ace walked over outside the mall. "So where's your car?" Ace asked. "I don't have one yet." Lexi said. "Oh so your parents are going to pick you up?" Ace asked. "Well no I think were going to have to walk." Lexi said sadly. "Ney Lex I got it." Ace said. He just called me Lex, did he give me a nickname? Lexi thought. Ace pulled out a card and walked to a guy with a limo and gave it to him, the limo driver hugged Ace and gave him the key to the limo and ran off. "What did you give him?" Lexi asked. "Let's just say I'm one of the people that can do the impossible." Ace said. "Okayyy." Lexi said weirded out. They got in the limo and drove to Lexi's house. Ace picked up his phone and looked at it he saw Lexi's address, but he needed to ask her where her home was so she won't get suspicious. "So Lex." Ace said. "Where is your house? Lex? Lex?" Ace looked behind his seat and saw Lexi in a massage chair. "Ohhhhhhhh." Lexi moaned. "Ace you got to try these things they are amazing." Lexi said as the chairs soothed her stress away. "Where's your house Lexi?" Ace repeated. "Check my phone the address should be there." Lexi said. Ace picked up Lexi's phone and pretended to check it. "Ok got tanks Lex." Ace thanked. Ace drove slow without getting honked so Lexi could enjoy the massage chairs, they arrived at a mansion that could fit 10 family's in it. "Ok were here Lexi?" Ace looked back to see Lexi sleeping soundly, he didn't want to distrub her so he got out of the limo and Kocked on the door, a few seconds later a male bunny opened the door and saw Ace he grabbed him in a choke and said."For the last time leave my daughter alone!" the male bunny said. "Actually I'm a friend and I'm here dropping her off she is asleep." Ace said in the male bunny choke hold. The male bunny looked at the limo and saw his daughter sleeping on a massage chair, he released his choke grip on Ace. "Sorry about that." the male bunny said. "My daughter doesn't have many male friends, I'm James." the male bunny said. "Ace bunny." Ace introduced himself. "Ace Bunny?" James said. "You wouldn't happen to be the son of John and Keyla Bunny would you?" James asked. "Yes I am- I remeber you!" Ace said. "Your one of my dads best friends, oh and don't tell me your wifes name is Maria." Ace said happily. "Yes! yes! yes!" James said as he hugged Ace so hard you can hear bones cracking. "Maria come out here theres someone you wanna see!" James yelled. A few moments laster a peach colored female bunny came out and screamed waking Lexi up. "It's you oh how we missed you!" Maria said hugging Ace so even harder than James did making Ace turn blue, then releasing him from the hug and turning back to his color, Lexi came out of the limo. "So I see you met Ace already." Lexi said. "We have known him since he was a baby." James said. "When you were a baby you and Ace played with each other." James said. "Then when you were toddlers you would always play with each other till midnight." Maria said. "Ace where have you been?" James asked. "Well doc." Ace said. "I did some travelling around I learned stuff on my own such as martial arts, math, science, writing, learning different languages among many other things." Ace said. "Oh wow." Maria said. "Your quite the expert in everything now." Maria said. "Hey Ace didn't you make noodles in the cafeteria?" Lexi asked. "Ace yeah why?" Ace asked. "Well can you cook some for us?" Lexi asked. "Oh no no I can't without your parents permission." Ace said. "Oh Ace." James said. "You don't need permission you can go in there and do whatever you want!" James said. "Ok doc." Ace said. Ace walked inside putting all the shopping bags they had and put them in Lexi's room, he then walked down to the kitchen and started cooking the noodles, a few mintus later Ace's noodles were ready he got out plates and set them on the table. "Wow your a gentleman just like your father." Maria said. "Oh tanks." Ace said. "Timothy, Justin, Kelly! Dinner! Maria said. 2 boys and a girl came down. One of the boys was a light brown bunny with green eyes, the other boy was light brown with peach color fur and brown eyes, the girl was peach color like Lexi but a little light and she had Emerald green eyes like Lexi. "Gasp it's the cute boy from school!" said the female bunny. "Your Ace bunny!" said one of the boys. "Your the coolest kid in the school now, I'm Justin." said the light brown bunny. "And I'm Timothy. said the light brown peach colored fur bunny. "And I'm Kelly Lexi's sister." said the the girl. "Well yu already know me so yeah." Ace said. They all sat down and began eating. "Wow" said Justin. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Timothy. "I learned it by myself." Ace replied. "No way!" Timothy said. "Yes doc I did." Ace said. "So." Justin said. "Are you guys dating?" Justin asked. Ace and Lexi stare at each other wide eyed. "N no w were not dating." they both say at the same time. "Oh that means your still single." Kelly said. When Kelly said that Lexi felt something build up inside her, was it jealousy? Ace got a text it read." Ace I got your armor suit ready for the winter, you can do some customization on it if you want." Ace put his phone in his pocket and said. "I got to go now I'll see you tomorrow." Ace said. Lexi was sad he was leaving, Ace said bye to everyone Kelly gave Ace her phone number, making Lexi jealous again just as Ace was going come out the door Lexi hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said."Thanks for everything Ace." Lexi said. "No problem Lex." Ace said. "If you need anything, just ask." Ace said. Then he walked back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace was walking back to his apartment, then he sensed someone following him, he turned around and saw 3 guys with knifeS they were both human. "Okay rabbit." The first robber said. "Give us your money and we won't hurt you." The robber said. "Talaga! hoholdapin nyo ako ng walang takinp ang inyong maga mukha, tanga ba kayo?" Ace said. "What?" said the second robber. "Aww man he doesn't speak english, I knew he wasn't american or spanish." said the 3rd robber. A few feet away a pizza guy was watching this and recording it. "Whatever." said the 1st robber. "Let's just grab his wallet or whatever he carries and get out of here." the 1st robber said. The 1st robber walked up to Ace and held the knife in front of him, Ace stood there grinning at him as if he watching a cartoon, the robber got tired of this and charged at Ace then swiped his knife at him, Ace dodged the knife swipes with ease he grabbed his arm and foot slapped him 6 times and kicked him in the face knocking him out, the 2nd robber charged at Ace gripping his knife hard as he could he stabbed Ace in the hand, Ace felt no pain and just laughed. "Hehehehehehe hahahahaha HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ace laughed. the 2nd robber was terrified how could he be laughing when he has a knife in his hand? Ace took the knife out of his hand, the 2nd robber pulled out a gun and aimed for Ace he shot 4 times, each time Ace used the knife to deflect the bullets then threw the knife into the barrel of the gun making it blow up, the 2nd robber put his hand in the air, and the 3rd robber just surrendered, Ace walked over to the 2nd robber and put on hand cuffs then did the same to the third robber, he pulled out his phone and called the police, he then walked into his apartment he opened the door and saw it was clean, in fact it was changed into a rich guys room, there was a note on Ace's new flat screen tv it read."Ace you have gotten this note and I have changed your room don't worry it wasn't any trouble at all, it only took me 5 minutes to change it into rich guys room, your friend and brother Malka." "Tanks Malka." Ace walked over to his new bed that was made from the finest whatever a bed was made out of got in and slept.

The next morning.

Ace woke up he took a shower in 3 minutes and ate a light breakfast a sandwich to be exact, he walked to school when he got there everyone was looking at him a little amazed a little scared, there was a kid bullying a small kid about 11 years old. "Let me go!" said the small bunny boy. "Not a chance kid." said the bully. The bully was a human boy one of Dillen's friends he was the one who was sent into the sports store, he stopped what he was doing when he saw Ace he quickly dropped the boy and said."Please I'm sorry don't hurt me!" said the bully. "Well if your sorry then don't do it again." Ace said then he grabbed his collar. "But if you do it again I will make sure you don't do it, and when I hear a innocent kid say he was bullied I think I'm going with the kid." Ace said. The bully quickly nodded then Ace dropped him and he ran off, Ace walked over to the little bunny boy. "Are you okay kid?" Ace asked. The little bunny boy looked at Ace and said."Ahh! it's you, please don't hurt me." The bunny boy said. "Hurt ya? why would I do such a thing like that?" Ace asked. "because everyone saw what you did to those guys who tried to rob you." The bunny boy said. Ace thought back to last night he did since there was more than 3 people there, he just knew it was a citizen. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt ya." Ace said. "I'm Ace." Ace introduced himself. "I'm Kevin." The bunny boy said. "Kevin Kevin oh Kevin I know your moms name is Carly isn't it?" Ace asked. Kevin nodded still scared of Ace. "Tell ya what how about you meet me outside of school then we can hang out with the rest of my friends, so they know not to mess with ya?" Ace asked Kevin. He nodded quickly, Ace gave Kevin a number. "Here you can call me if you need anything, your my new freind." Ace said. Wow I made a new friend, and hes one of the cool kids I'm glad there are still nice people in the world, not many you expect to find one at every school you go to it would be like somewhere a different place. Kevin thought. Ace and Kevin walked to their classes, Ace saw Lexi and the guys in language class. "Aww Ace." Mr. Spiral said. "So glad you could join us and right on time might I add, now tell us something in french." Mr. Spiral asked."'J'ai fait de nouveaux amis'". Ace said in french. "Oh you get a A+ Ace you can skip this class if you want." Mr. Spiral said. "Ningunas gracias." Ace said in spanish. "Oh ok it's your choice Ace." Mr. Spiral said. Ace sat down next his seat that was next to Britney. "Hey." Britney whisperd. "I saw the video of you fighting those robbers, I have to say it was brave of you to do that, wanna go out sometime?" Britney asked. "Jama o shinai de kure." Ace said in japanese. "Well I think your hot too." Britney said not knowing what Ace really said. Ace face palmed himself she was checking her make up instead of paying attention to the class. "It means don't bother me." Ace told her. "Well whatever after school let's go out wadda ya say cutie?" Britney said. "Britney! if you don't start paying attention to the class." Mr. Spiral said. "I will give you detention for a week!" Mr. Spiral said. "Ok! ok I'll pay attention." Britney said. "But as soon as I finish my make up a cheer leader has gotta look great ya know." Britney said. Ace got annoyed he grabbed Britney's make up and bag and set it next to him. "Hey!" Britney said. "Give that back now! I can't go looking like this!" Britney said. But she looks just as any normal cheer leader would look like, (drama queen!) Ace grabbed lipstick container, he showed it in front of Britney and put part of it in his mouth and bit it a little then broke it apart with his teeth, and grinned at Britney. "Gasp Mr. Spiral! did you see that he broke my lipstick container." Britney whined. "Did Ace break Britney's lipstick container class?" Mr. Spiral said. Everyone remembered what Ace did to those bullies and the 3 robbers, so they just said."Nope nah I saw Ace just working on his homework." the students say. Britney got a shocked expression on her face and sat back down on her chair.

At the cafeteria.

Ace was sitting down with the guys then Kevin came up. "Hey Ace can I sit here?" Kevin asked. "The kids over there won't let me sit down." Kevin said and pointed to a group of kids they saw Ace was looking at them and quickly ran away. "Sure ya can sit down here were friends after all." Ace told Kevin. "Thanks Ace." Kevin said. Then Lexi walked up. "Hey Ace there room for one more?" Lexi asked. "Sure." Ace replied. "Hey-your-Lexi-Bunny-I-Loved-your-routine-at-the-cheer-leader-tryouts!" Rev said. "Thanks." Lexi said. "But the head cheer leader said I wasn't good enough." Lexi said sadly. "Hey Lex." Ace said. "I talked to that head cheer leader and asked if you can get in she said." " please don't hurt me I'll let her in I was just jealous of her routine." "So your officially in the cheer squad." Ace said. "Really? thanks Ace." Lexi said as she hugged him in a bone cracking hug making him turn blue, then she released him from the hug.


	4. Apologies

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates I'm writing a bunch of different stories so expect updates to be slow, but I'm glad to have readers in the first place and reviewers so thank you all for this. 


	5. Chapter 4

"She told me you can try for again tomorrow." Ace said. "Thanks Ace I really appreciate it." Lexi said. "Hey Ace?" Kevin asked. "Yes Kevin?" Ace said. "I heard your a rich guy, can I borrow some money? it's because my parents are having a hard time getting a new job." Kevin said. "Really?" Ace asked. Ace pulled out his phone and searched Kevin's family, he added 50,000$ to their bank account, he would have given them the millions card but it would raise suspicion of where he got this kind of money. "I think your parents have enough money but sure, I'll give ya money when I visit." Ace said. "Ok thanks Ace." Kevin thanked."Hey were friends right?" Ace said. "Friends do anything for each other but I'm not really that rich I just happen to have some left over money." Ace said. But when Kevin said Ace was a rich guy every girl in the school was looking at him with great interest, when they started heading out the school Ace was asked out by every girl he passed by, a lot of guys wanted to be Ace's friend but Ace can read people so he knows they want to be his friends for his money, that's why he hangs out with Rev, Tech, Duck, and his recently new friends Lexi and Kevin. "So Kevin want something from the mall because that's where were heading." Ace asked. "Umm." Kevin said. "Well there is this new video game it's called the shadow, it's based off on that new hero guy everyone talks about I really wanna meet him." Kevin said. "That guy?" Duck said. "That guy is craziest hero this city has, I mean what kind of guy wears cape or not and has a split personality when he wears the cape, and without the cape, with the cape he is serious, without the cape he is a funny guy acting like a child." Duck said. "Well they call him a hero." Kevin said. "But the cops don't." Tech said. "I'm interested in knowing what technology he uses, I once heard he controlled a martian ship with nothing but a video game console." Tech said amazed. "That's why I'm a huge fan of him." Kevin said. "I want the game I heard it's top game of the year" Kevin said excitedly. "Ok doc let's go buy your game then other stuff we want." Ace said. They walked in the mall they headed to the game store and bought Kevin's game, then they headed to the food court they saw some of the guys Ace fought yesterday, they ran away. "Ha they afraid of you Ace." Lexi said. "Eh I scared a few people before." Ace said. "So I heard we were all invited to Lexi's birthday celebration." Tech said. "Yeah I wanted you guys to come." Lexi said. "You guys are much better to hang out with than the other kid at school." Lexi said. Ace got a text it read: "Ace this Malka can you check on the building next to the mall the big comic store, or as the people call it the nerd herd LoL." Ace put his phone away. "I have something to do I'll meet you at Lexi's house tonight." Ace said. "Ok see you there." Duck said. "But I'm gonna visit a friend first before I go there, so I'm probably gonna be late he has a match tomorrow so he's probably eating everything I got back at home." Duck said. Ace walked out of the mall and changed into black clothing he wore black pants shoes and jacket, and he put on a helmet that had a few scars on it there was a line down on the eyes of the helmet it looked like he was crying, he also wore black gloves, Ace climbed up the mall reached the rooftop he was staking out the comic building next to the mall, he saw nothing out of the ordinary except a strange man wearing a trench coat, people would think it's a costume but Ace knew it wasn't he jumped of the building and spread his arms then 2 small (A/N I don't know what to call this so I'm gonna put something random I don't know) glider things came out allowing him to glide to the roof of the comic store, he opened a vent and crawled in it he saw a bunch of guys wearing masks they looked like robbers. "Ok so here's the plan." The 1st robbers said. "Were gonna hit this place tonight." The 1st robber said pointing the map on the knew where this is it was Lexi's house. Ace didn't waste anytime he broke the part of the vent he was on and landed on a robber knocking him out. "It's the shadow freak!" The 1st robber said.(A/N btw the helmet covered his whole head and face) They picked up near by objects to attack him with, 10 guys against 1 2 guys snuck up behind Ace he sensed this and ducked and grabbed their faces and slammed them to the ground, 1 another guy picked up metal pipe he to a swing at Ace he just grabbed it and pulled it forward making him hit face and Ace pushed it back making it hit his chest, then Ace swung it down his leg making him fall he stepped on his chest and twirled the pipe in circles like a pro and hit him in the face with it knocking him out, another guy ran at Ace he swung his arm at him and powder came out stunning him Ace jumped on the guy and landed on another guy, he brought both his arms and put them into a fist and slammed his fists to the robbers face knocking him out and putting a little crack in the floor, 3 guys surrounded Ace they all tried to kick and punch him, Ace grabbed one their hands and leg while dodging the hits and throwing them into each other, Ace stunned another guy and rapidly punched him so hard he could barely stand, Ace uppercut him sending up in the air and hitting the ceiling knocking him out he was still in the ceiling, the 2 guys pulled out guns and shot at Ace, Ace reached for his belt and pulled out a grapple gun, he aimed for the leg of the robber he fired it and attached to the robbers leg he pulled it making fall down, he then aimed for the other robber he aimed at the gun and fired again it attached he then pulled him forward he punched him in the face making him fall he was still in mid air then Ace slammed him down to the ground with a kick knocking him out, 3 guys surrounded Ace and all punched at him, Ace ducked and uppercut punched the guy in front of him and split kicked them at the same time, knocking them both unconscious 4 guys with guns aimed for Ace, Ace threw a smoke bomb at them he went into the smoke, he punched and kicked a guy then grabbed a punch squeezing the robbers hand making him grunt in pain, Ace threw him into another guy while he wasn't looking knocking both of them out, the smoke vapor vanished then the 2 guys could now aim for him, Ace grabbed both their guns disabling the first 1 then putting the other 1 on his belt, he slammed both of their heads together knocking them out the remaining group of robbers all looked at each other while aiming for Ace. "Look Mr. Shadow." the 1st robber said. "We just wanted some easy money our boss told us no one was going to get hurt, just let us go." The 1st robber said. "You planned on doing a crime no crime too small will go un noticed by me." Ace said with his voice modulator. "Surrender now and I will not hurt you, the cops will deal with you later." Ace said. They all looked at each other and started shooting, the lights went out for a second when they came back on Ace vanished,there was a sign it read:"You should've chosen wiser." They all panicked and started banging on the door trying to get out, Ace came out from the shadows and broke their arms and legs, he slammed their heads to each other and broke a few ribs, they were all knocked out Ace walked over and took a picture of the evidence he needed to make an arrest, he sent the evidence to the police he hand cuffed all of the robbers to each other and hand cuffed them to anything to hold them down except the first robber, Ace had something special for him Ace grabbed the first robber and hung him upside down on a traffic light everyone saw Ace."Look it's him it's Shadow!" said a voice. Ace instantly knew who the voice belonged to Kevin. Kevin ran up to Ace or Shadow as they all him. "Shadow I'm a huge fan can I get your autograph?" Kevin asked. "How about something better?" Shadow asked. "What is it?" Kevin asked. Ace grabbed his notebook and drew a number a private number, he gave back the notebook and gave Kevin and pouch it was full of smoke pellets. "Wow!" Kevin said amazed. "Thank you-." Kevin looked up to see he wasn't there anymore, but he was still glad he got something from his hero. Ace was in a bush he changed back into his cloths he wore before he met up with Kevin. "Ace!" Kevin said. "Look what Shadow gave me!" Kevin said as he showed Ace the smoke pellets. "Whoa." Ace said pretending to be amazed. "He gave you that?" Ace pretended to ask. "Yeah he did." Kevin said so happily. Ace smiled at seeing Kevin happy he loved seeing people happy it gave him strength to see his friends and family safe.


	6. Chapter 5

As Ace left he texted Humphrey to come back outside, a few seconds later Humphrey came out and removed the things that made him look like Ace."Thanks for doing this Humphrey." Ace said. "No problem." Humphrey said. "A group was planning to attack this place but just be glad I stopped them, anyway I have to get back to my place I am working with Lilly, Kate, and Barf with this operation." Humphrey said. And with that said Humphrey threw a smoke pellet which disappeared in millie second along with him, Ace put on the cloths he was wearing when he came here, then walked back inside unnoticed then walked to the gang with out them noticing he was gone."Did-you-see-that!" Rev said. "Yeah." Duck said. "I can't belive the Shadow just said that to Britney and the cheer girl." Kevin said. "Look there passing out the gadgets Shadow left! come on let's get some!" Kevin said excitedly wanting to get more of his heros goodies. Rev went up and got a gadget that appeared to look like a wheel with a small bar on it, when Rev aimed at the wall to lines went the opposite direction of each other and fired a line the connecting together, Rev then started exclaiming how cool his gadget was then accidentally fired it at Britney ruining her dress."Oops." Rev said." My dress!"Britney said. Then she walked away stomping Duck came up and got a rectangular device, there was a button on top of it he pressed it and it did nothing but then a guard started complaining something was wrong with his taser, Tech came up and got a rectangular object that can be opened into a L shape (L shape you know 90 degree angle) Tech looked closely and the screen turned on Tech pointed it a computer, then all of the sudden a bunch of encrypted codes showed up when he moved the 2 circles on bottom of the lines around the codes slowly formed into words, then it said:Password accepted. "Then it gave him full access to what the computer had in it, Tech was amazed by the technology the Shadow made, Then Lexi came up and got weird looking gloves they had some little things on them, then when she put her ear phones in then put on the gloves she could hear anything with in the selected there were numbers on the gloves, then the bag of gadgets was empty the cool kids got nothing Britney got nothing either, they all went home but when Ace was stepping of the bus Lexi tripped on some kids backpack and fell on Ace, their lips locked together (Acexi forever!) they kissed each other for about 1 minute then realised what they were doing they were so lost they forgot people were watching, then they pulled away from each other then Ace looked at the kids on the bus, they quickly hid their faces from him and assumed nothing happened, Ace walked back to his apartment more like mansion since Malka rearranged the room of his apartment, Ace walked to his bed and slept.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day.

Ace woke up then went to eat breakfast, he ate his noodles and packed some for lunch and the gang if they wanted some, then Ace walked out of his apartment then he heard a scream, he rushed over to a alley then saw a female bunny she was a dark brown bunny with lavender eyes, she was being robbed 2 human guys with a gun and a knife were robbing her."Ok missy hand over the bag and nobody gets hurt." said the first robber. Ace quickly ran to the first robber, grabbed the knife and stabbed it into his foot."Ahhhhhhhhh." screamed the robber. The other robber was about to shoot Ace in the leg but ran up a wall and kicked him in the face while he was upside down and landed on his feet after the kick, then Ace walked over to the first robber then grabbed him by the throat lifting him up in the air and said."I thought I taught you a lesson?" Ace said making the human pee his pants. Then Ace slammed his fist into his face knocking him out, then he walked over to the bunny girl."Are you okay?" Ace asked. The female bunny looked at Ace with a dreamy look she stared into his eyes she was lost in them."Uhhh are you okay?" Ace asked. The female bunny quickly snapped out of her trance and spoke."Oh umm yes I'm okay." said the female bunny." My names is Katelyn." The female bunny said."I was walking to my academy when these guys tried to rob me." Katelyn said."I was about to go there wanna walk together?" Ace said. "Yes!" Katelyn said instantly."I mean yes I would love to walk with you." Katelyn said. Ace and Katelyn walked to the academy then walked into english classes with the usual teacher ."Ah Ace I see you have met our newest student Katelyn." said."Yeah I met her in an alley with 2 robbers." Ace said. The class gasped."Don't worry I taught them a lesson never to do it again doc."Ace said. Ace took his seat and Katelyn was next to Lexi."Hey." Katelyn said in a whisper. "Are you dating him?" Katelyn said pointing at Ace. "No why?" Lexi said responded in a whisper."Becuase I want to ask him out." Katelyn said. Lexi felt a huge wave of jealousy sure through her."Ace." said . "Yes?" Ace said."I want to talk to you privately." said."He and Ace walked out of the class room and closed the door."Ace we have a another new student joining us, and she doesn't have a place to stay yet." said."Why?" Ace asked. "Becuase she is a exchange student from Canada." explained."And we were wondering if she could live with you until the school provides a place for her." said a little nervous. Ace noticed his nervousness."Sure but why are you sweating?" Ace asked. "Well you see we have anotehr request for the same reason." said. "But for a different student." said. "Ok sure who is it?" Ace asked. "Uhh well you already know her it's Katelyn." said. "Katelyn?" Ace said. "Why? I saw the logo on her back pack, it was from a different school in the city, why doesn't she have a place to stay?" Ace asked."Becuase some small man riding a robot horse crashed through her house." explained."Can she stay with you?" asked."Sure she can." Ace said. "That's why your my favorite student." said. Then he and Ace walked back into class. The whole school day was going about the usual thing and what not, then it was lunch time the gang didn't bring any lunch looks like they were in for a treat, Ace walked over Katelyn was sitting there too."Guys where is your lunch?" Ace asked. "We didn't bring any." Lexi said."We-want-your-amazing-noodles!" Rev said. "Oh I didn't bring any." Ace pretended. "Awww." said Rev."Becuase Ducks holding it." Ace said. "Everyone looked at Duck and saw he was indeed holding the noodles."I-can't-belive-you-gave-it-to-Duck!-give-me!-give-me!-give-me!-give!-me! Rev said trying to grab the noodles. "I didn't know I was even holding it." Duck said. "It's magic." Ace said. "Pfff really? prove it." Duck said. "Alright" Ace said. "Ace grabbed the noodles and threw them out a window, then a bunch of human students jumped out the window too and started eating like animals, (Ironic isn't it? LOL! :) ) then Ace spinned his arms around then pushed his arms in front of the gang then noodles came out if his wrist, then Rev catched them and started eating instantly."I-don't-care-if-it'- magic-or-not-these-have-bird-seed-in-them! Rev exclaimed. Ace gave everyone their noodles then took his seat Katelyn scooted next to him, making Lexi jealous."So Ace I heard I'm gonna be staying with you till my parents house is fixed." Katelyn said. "Yeah." Ace said. "Wait didn't mention your parents were gonna be staying with me." Ace said. "Oh maybe he forgot." Katelyn said. Lexi was getting so jealous you could make smores just by sitting next to her. "Uhh Lexi?" Kevin said. "Yeah?" Lexi said. "Your fork is bending." Kevin said. Lexi looked at her fork and saw Kevin was indeed right, her fork was broken in half then quickly grabbe a new pair throwing the broken one away, the broken fork hit one of the cool kids making him spill his food on Britney."Seriously! rruhh." Britney exclaimed stomping away to clean up. Katelyn was starring at Ace with lots of thoughts going through her mind, she was thinking of how she was going to get Ace to be her boyfreind, she could try flirting but that would mean she would have to act like Britney, and Ace wouldn't go for that kind of girl, so she thought about maybe liking some of the things Ace likes, but from what she saw it looks like they could be dangerous, so she thought maybe waiting till they got closer, with Lexi she was thinking what Ace would like in a girl, obviously nothing that's related to Britney's personality, her parents have a strong bond of friend ship with Ace's parents maybe they could tell her what Ace likes, she pulled out her phone and texted her parents, when they responded she nearly let out squeal, but managed to contain it then put her phone away in her pocket, Tech then asked Ace something."Ace where did you learn those moves?" Tech asked. "Oh it's nothing I taught myself them." Ace answered."Yeah but where did you learn how dodge like that move like that and how can you break something like that?" Tech asked. "Well I could tell you." Ace said. "But you'd have to learn it before I answer." Ace said. Tech looked at Ace with a puzzled look, but shrugged it off the speakers came on and said." Bunny please report to my office please." said the the princaple. Ace got up and walked to the principles office, when Ace entered there was a female Mallard sitting in a chair she stood up when she saw Ace."Ace." said the principle."As you know you have been informed that a new exchange student from Canada will be living with you, until we can provide her with a suitable home." The principle said."Yes sir I have." Ace said."Then it's settled." The principle said." you may leave with ." The princaple said. Both Ace and Trina walked out of the principles office and walked back to the cafeteria, when Duck got a look at her he thought hes was the most beautiful girl in the world, he felt butterflies in his stomach and when she and Ace walked over Duck immediately stood up and said."Danger Duck the most handsome person you will ever meet I-." "You have to excuse him." Lexi interupted."I'm Lexi." Lexi pointed to her self. "That's Tech, Rev, Kevin, and Katelyn." Lexi said introducing everyone. "I'm Trina." Trina introduced herself. "So I heard that Ace Bunny is the school bully?" Trina asked. "Where did you hear that from?" Lexi asked. "From those kids over there." Trina said pointing to Dillen and his freinds. They quickly hid their faces from them when they looked at them."No there the ones who are the bullies." Lexi said. I heard that you and Katelyn are gonna be living with Ace till you get your own suitable home, or home fixed." Tech said."It's true." Trina said."I'm a transfer student from Canada and I don't have a place to stay, so I heard that Ace bunny could provide a temporary home to live in." Trina said. "If you brought a lot of things with you then it's ok I had... a recent renovation on my room from a friend, I've been friends with him since I was a kid in Africa." Ace said. "Africa?!" Exclaimed Kevin."Yeah I was in Africa when I a little kitten." Ace said. "Kitten?" Duck said. I thought your a bunny rabbit?" Duck said confused."Oh I am a bunny." Ace said."Then why did you say you were a kitten-." "You were in Africa?!" Kevin said interrupting Duck."Oh-oh-did-you-see-Lion-Hyenas-Meerkats-Wildabeest-." "Actually I was raised most of the time with Lions." Ace said answering one of Rev's questions."So I picked up a couple of things from them- ugg cccc cc kaaa." Ace coughed up a hair ball and it hit Duck in the face."sorry hair ball." Ace said. Kevin picked up the hair ball in amazment."Whao Ace your so one with animals and your so awesome!" Kevin exclaimed while feeling if the hair ball was indeed actually made of hair."It feels so real do you really lick your self clean?" Tech asked."Well that's what they did to get clean." Ace said. "1 That is gross 2 don't you have a shower? and 3 don't they have watering holes over there?" Lexi asked. "The second one yes I have a shower, and the 3rd question yes they have a watering hole but it's used for a water source." Ace answered."I learned alot of things over there, and with the help of a baboon shaman." Ace said. "A baboon shaman?" Kevin said slowly trying to understand what Ace was telling them."Yes Kevin a baboon shaman." Ace said."He tuaght me some things like medicine and among other things, I was also best friends with the prince." Ace said."Your best friends with a prince?" Lexi asked."Yeah." Ace said. "We have alot of friends he always got us into trouble, but we always overcome those troubles with the power of Family Friendship and most important of all Love, Love is the most powerful emotion in the world, it's what keeps us going it's what makes us strong, I even had a best friend he is a bunny like me, we treated each other like brothers infact that's how I treated most of my friends, I treated them like family. Ace said. Everyone was amazed how many secrets does he hold? "Well anyway where are we going to next?" Ace asked. "I wanted to go to the mall to buy some things." Katelyn said. "Ok if were going to the mall all the time we coud always just meet there." Ace said."Yeah let's just meet there after school." Kevin said.

1 hour later...

Ace left the school and walked to the mall to meet up with his friends, Ace walked by a women's clothing store and heard someone call out his name."Ace!" a voice screamed. Ace looked around and saw Katelyn waving at him, She gestured him to come over, Ace nervously and slowly stepped in and walked over to Katelyn."Uhh why am I in here?" Ace asked."I don't know which to wear." Katelyn said showing Ace the cloths she wants."Which one do you like this one?" Katelyn said showing Ace a brown t-shirt."Or this one?" Katelyn said showing him a very fashionable jeans and t-shirts and shoes.'This is going to be a while.' Ace thought.

2 hours later...

Ace walked out carrying a mountain tall stack of shopping bags, and Katelyn walked out carrying a small bag."I'll go put this in the limo I called." Ace said as he walked out to the parking lot, while Ace putting away the bags his phone rang he picked it up and got into video chat, it showed a Lombax freaking out, and in the back ground a another Lombax but this one was female and she looked angry, she was holding a large shocker blaster, and there was another female but this one was a Cezar, she was holding a electro rocket luancher, and there was another female, she was inside of a giant robot suit aiming both tasers at the females."Ace do you have ANY ADVICE ON HOW TO STOP THIS!" wailed the male Lombax."Ok I don't know what you did this time Ratchet but-." "I didn't do anything." Ratchet interrupted Ace."First Angela came here asking if I wanted to go out on a date, then Sasha and Tawlyn came and they just started arguing, then well your looking at now." Ratchet said pointing the camera to the angry females."Got any advice?" Ratchet asked."Change your name and move to another planet?" Ace joked. "That could work." Ratchet said while thinking about it."Anything else?" Ratchet asked."You could try to find out why they are fighting and find the solution to the problem." Ace answered."Or you can-." BOOM a huge explosion was heard in the back ground."Oh great I just fixed that!" Ratchet said. Then Ratchet ducked as a electro rocket taser went over his head."Ok I'll call Simba and Humphrey and the rest of the gang to help." Ratchet said. Then the video chat closed, Ace put his phone into his pocket and walked to the food court, Ace took a seat next Trina."So Trina." Ace started. "Your from Canda do you speak french?" Ace asked."Yes." Trina replied."Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce scoit don,t avoir peur de demander." Ace said in French."Thanks Ace I won't." Trina said."Your a man of many mysteries aren't you? Kevin said. "Yes I am Kevin." Ace said. "Yes I am." Ace said.


	8. Authors note

A/N I made another fan fiction about this it's called "I work better alone" that's how I wanted Friends Family And Love to be at first go check that out oh and I wrote A Lion King fan fiction you can go raed that one too. 


	9. Chapter 7

The next day.

Ace woke up then went to eat breakfast, he ate his noodles and packed some for lunch and the gang if they wanted some, then Ace walked out of his apartment then he heard a scream, he rushed over to a alley then saw a female bunny she was a dark brown bunny with lavender eyes, she was being robbed 2 human guys with a gun and a knife were robbing her."Ok missy hand over the bag and nobody gets hurt." said the first robber. Ace quickly ran to the first robber, grabbed the knife and stabbed it into his foot."Ahhhhhhhhh." screamed the robber. The other robber was about to shoot Ace in the leg but ran up a wall and kicked him in the face while he was upside down and landed on his feet after the kick, then Ace walked over to the first robber then grabbed him by the throat lifting him up in the air and said."I thought I taught you a lesson?" Ace said making the human pee his pants. Then Ace slammed his fist into his face knocking him out, then he walked over to the bunny girl."Are you okay?" Ace asked. The female bunny looked at Ace with a dreamy look she stared into his eyes she was lost in them."Uhhh are you okay?" Ace asked. The female bunny quickly snapped out of her trance and spoke."Oh umm yes I'm okay." said the female bunny." My names is Katelyn." The female bunny said."I was walking to my academy when these guys tried to rob me." Katelyn said."I was about to go there wanna walk together?" Ace said. "Yes!" Katelyn said instantly."I mean yes I would love to walk with you." Katelyn said. Ace and Katelyn walked to the academy then walked into english classwith the usual teacher ."Ah Ace I see you have met our newest student Katelyn." said."Yeah I met her in an alley with 2 robbers." Ace said. The class gasped."Don't worry I taught them a lesson never to do it again doc."Ace said. Ace took his seat and Katelyn was next to Lexi."Hey." Katelyn said in a whisper. "Are you dating him?" Katelyn said pointing at Ace. "No why?" Lexi said responded in a whisper."Becuase I want to ask him out." Katelyn said. Lexi felt a huge wave of jealousy sure through her."Ace." said . "Yes?" Ace said."I want to talk to you privately." said."He and Ace walked out of the class room and closed the door."Ace we have a another new student joining us, and she doesn't have a place to stay yet." said."Why?" Ace asked. "Becuase she is a exchange student from Canada." explained."And we were wondering if she could live with you until the school provides a place for her." said a little nervous. Ace noticed his nervousness."Sure but why are you sweating?" Ace asked. "Well you see we have another request for the same reason." said. "But for a different student." said. "Ok sure who is it?" Ace asked. "Uhh well you already know her it's Katelyn." said. "Katelyn?" Ace said. "Why? I saw the logo on her back pack, it was from a different school in the city, why doesn't she have a place to stay?" Ace asked."Becuase some small man riding a robot horse crashed through her house." explained."Can she stay with you?" asked."Sure she can." Ace said. "That's why your my favorite student." said. Then he and Ace walked back into class. The whole school day was going about the usual thing and what not, then it was lunch time the gang didn't bring any lunch looks like they were in for a treat, Ace walked over Katelyn was sitting there too."Guys where is your lunch?" Ace asked. "We didn't bring any." Lexi said."We-want-your-amazing-noodles!" Rev said. "Oh I didn't bring any." Ace pretended. "Awww." said Rev."Becuase Ducks holding it." Ace said. "Everyone looked at Duck and saw he was indeed holding the noodles."I-can't-belive-you-gave-it-to-Duck!-give-me!-give-me!-give-me!-give!-me! Rev said trying to grab the noodles. "I didn't know I was even holding it." Duck said. "It's magic." Ace said. "Pfff really? prove it." Duck said. "Alright" Ace said. "Ace grabbed the noodles and threw them out a window, then a bunch of human students jumped out the window too and started eating like animals, (Ironic isn't it? LOL! :) ) then Ace spinned his arms around then pushed his arms infornt of the gang then noodles came out if his wrist, then Rev catched them and started eating instantly."I-don't-care-if-it'- magic-or-not-these-have-bird-seed-in-them! Rev exclaimed. Ace gave everyone their noodles then took his seat Katelyn scooted next to him, making Lexi jealous."So Ace I heard I'm gonna be staying with you till my parents house is fixed." Katelyn said. "Yeah." Ace said. "Wait didn't mention your parents were gonna be staying with me." Ace said. "Oh maybe he forgot." Katelyn said. Lexi was getting so jealous you could make smores just by sitting next to her. "Uhh Lexi?" Kevin said. "Yeah?" Lexi said. "Your fork is bending." Kevin said. Lexi looked at her fork and saw Kevin was indeed right, her fork was broken in half then quickly grabbed a new pair throwing the broken one away, the broken fork hit one of the cool kids making him spill his food on Britney."Seriously! rruhh." Britney exclaimed stomping away to clean up. Katelyn was straing at Ace with lots of thoughts going through her mind, she was thinking of how she was going to get Ace to be her boyfreind, she could try flirting but that would mean she would have to act like Britney, and Ace wouldn't go for that kind of girl, so she thought about maybe liking some of the things Ace likes, but from what she saw it looks like they could be dangerous, so she thought maybe waiting till they got closer, with Lexi she was thinking what Ace would like in a girl, obviously nothing that's related to Britney's personality, her parents have a strong bond of friend ship with Ace's parents maybe they could tell her what Ace likes, she pulled out her phone and texted her parents, when they responded she nearly let out squeal, but managed to contain it then put her phone away in her pocket, Tech then asked Ace something."Ace where did you learn those moves?" Tech asked. "Oh it's nothing I taught myself them." Ace answered."Yeah but where did you learn how dodge like that move like that and how can you break something like that?" Tech asked. "Well I could tell you." Ace said. "But you'd have to learn it before I answer." Ace said. Tech looked at Ace with a puzzled look, but shrugged it off the speakers came on and said." Bunny please report to my office please." said the the principle. Ace got up and walked to the principles office, when Ace entered there was a female Mallard sitting in a chair she stood up when she saw Ace."Ace." said the principle."As you know you have been informed that a new exchange student from Canada will be living with you, until we can provide her with a suitable home." The principle said."Yes sir I have." Ace said."Then it's settled." The principle said." you may leave with ." The princaple said. Both Ace and Trina walked out of the principles office and walked back to the cafeteria, when Duck got a look at her he thought hes was the most beautiful girl in the world, he felt butterflies in his stomach and when she and Ace walked over Duck immediately stood up and said."Danger Duck the most handsome person you will ever meet I-." "You have to excuse him." Lexi interupted."I'm Lexi." Lexi pointed to her self. "That's Tech, Rev, Kevin, and Katelyn." Lexi said introducing everyone. "I'm Trina." Trina introduced herself. "So I heard that Ace Bunny is the school bully?" Trina asked. "Where did you hear that from?" Lexi asked. "From those kids over there." Trina said pointing to Dillen and his freinds. They quickly hid their faces from them when they looked at them."No there the ones who are the bullies." Lexi said. I heard that you and Katelyn are gonna be living with Ace till you get your own suitable home, or home fixed." Tech said."It's true." Trina said."I'm a transfer student from Canada and I don't have a place to stay, so I heard that Ace bunny could provide a temporary home to live in." Trina said. "If you brought a lot of things with you then it's ok I had... a recent renovation on my room from a friend, I've been friends with him since I was a kid in Africa." Ace said. "Africa?!" Exclaimed Kevin."Yeah I was in Africa when I a little kitten." Ace said. "Kitten?" Duck said. I thought your a bunny rabbit?" Duck said confused."Oh I am a bunny." Ace said."Then why did you say you were a kitten-." "You were in Africa?!" Kevin said interrupting Duck."Oh-oh-did-you-see-Lion-Hyenas-Meerkats-Wildabeest-." "Actually I was raised most of the time with Lions." Ace said answering one of Rev's questions."So I picked up a couple of things from them- ugg cccc cc kaaa." Ace coughed up a hair ball and it hit Duck in the face."sorry hair ball." Ace said. Kevin picked up the hair ball in amazment."Whao Ace your so one with animals and your so awesome!" Kevin exclaimed while feeling if the hair ball was indeed actually made of hair."It feels so real do you really lick your self clean?" Tech asked."Well that's what they did to get clean." Ace said. "1 That is gross 2 don't you have a shower? and 3 don't they have watering holes over there?" Lexi asked. "The second one yes I have a shower, and the 3rd question yes they have a watering hole but it's used for a water source." Ace answered."I learned alot of things over there, and with the help of a baboon shaman." Ace said. "A baboon shaman?" Kevin said slowly trying to understand what Ace was telling them."Yes Kevin a baboon shaman." Ace said."He tuaght me some things like medicine and among other things, I was also best friends with the prince." Ace said."Your best friends with a prince?" Lexi asked."Yeah." Ace said. "We have alot of friends he always got us into trouble, but we always overcome those troubles with the power of Family Friendship and most imprtant of all Love, Love is the most powerful emotion in the world, it's what keeps us going it's what makes us strong, I even had a best friend he is a bunny like me, we treated eachother like brothers infact that's how I treated most of my friends, I treated them like family. Ace said. Everyone was amazed how many secrets does he hold? "Well anyway where are we going to next?" Ace asked. "I wanted to go to the mall to buy some things." Katelyn said. "Ok if were going to the mall all the time we coud always just meet there." Ace said."Yeah let's just meet there after school." Kevin said.

1 hour later...

Ace left the school and walked to the mall to meet up with his freinds, Ace walked by a women's clothing store and heard someone call out his name."Ace!" a voice screamed. Ace looked around and saw Katelyn waving at him, She gestured him to come over, Ace nervously and slowly stepped in and walked over to Katelyn."Uhh why am I in here?" Ace asked."I don't know which to wear." Katelyn said showing Ace the cloths she wants."Which one do you like this one?" Katelyn said showing Ace a brown t-shirt."Or this one?" Katelyn said showing him a very fashonable jeans and t-shirts and shoes.'This is going to be a while.' Ace thought.

2 hours later...

Ace walked out carrying a mountain tall stack of shopping bags, and Katelyn walked out carrying a small bag."I'll go put this in the limo I called." Ace said as he walked out to the parking lot, while Ace putting away the bags his phone rang he picked it up and got into video chat, it showed a Lombax freaking out, and in the back ground a another Lombax but this one was female and she looked angry, she was holding a large shocker blaster, and there was another female but this one was a Cezar, she was holding a electro rocket luancher, and there was another female, she was inside of a giant robot suit aiming both tasers at the females."Ace do you have ANY ADVICE ON HOW TO STOP THIS!" wailed the male Lombax."Ok I don't know what you did this time Ratchet but-." "I didn't do anything." Ratchet interupted Ace."First Angela came here asking if I wanted to go out on a date, then Sasha and Tawlyn came and they just started arguing, then well your looking at now." Ratchet said pointing the camera to the angry females."Got any advice?" Ratchet asked."Change your name and move to another planet?" Ace joked. "That could work." Ratchet said while thinking about it."Anything else?" Ratchet asked."You could try to find out why they are fighting and find the solution to the problem." Ace answered."Or you can-." BOOM a huge explosion was heard in the back ground."Oh great I just fixed that!" Ratchet said. Then Ratchet ducked as a electro rocket taser went over his head."Ok I'll call Simba and Humphrey and the rest of the gang to help." Ratchet said. Then the video chat closed, Ace put his phone into his pocket and walked to the food court, Ace took a seat next Trina."So Trina." Ace started. "Your from Canda do you speak french?" Ace asked."Yes." Trina replied."Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce scoit don,t avoir peur de demander." Ace said in French."Thanks Ace I won't." Trina said."Your a man of many mysteries aren't you? Kevin said. "Yes I am Kevin." Ace said. "Yes I am." Ace said.

A/N I'm back sorry that I took long, but heres another chapter please read and review oh and theres A Lion King sequel coming out called The Lion Guard go to The Lion King fan ficiton then look for a fan fiction about The Lion Guard it's offical and any Lion King fans your wish has already com true :)


	10. Chapter 8

Ace and the others are chatting Duck moves closer to Trina.'Oh man she is so hot.' Duck thought to himself.'I need to ask her out but I don't know how to do that.' Duck thought to himself. But then Duck had a idea for a change, he should ask Ace for advice Ace was pretty much the hottest guy in school so maybe it wouldn't hurt, Duck got up and grabbed Ace by the arm and said."Ace I need you I found something I think I like." Duck said as he dragged Ace away from the table. They kept on walking till they were inside a video game store (You know the vide game store from the other chapters?) "Ace I need your help." Duck said as he let go of Ace's arm."Ok sure Duck what do ya need help wid?" Ace asked."Well I was wondering if you could help me build up courage and teach me how to ask out Trina." Duck said answering Ace's question."Well usually I would tell people to be them selves." Ace said."But with the way you act to other people and the way your egostatisicl personality gets you in trouble, you need to be nice be a gentleman compliment her if you want and probably give her flowers, and just in case plan out a date if she doesn't have a place in mind to go to, and make sure ya have money to but things for her and if you think or feel like it buy something special for her maybe." Ace said naming the things he could think of right now."Ok." Duck said."But I don't know where to take her out on a date or how to act like a gentleman." Duck said needing help."Don't worry Duck."Ace said."I will teach you how."Ace said."Really? you would do that for me?" Duck said sounding surprised."Of course Duck." Ace said."Meet me at my place in a few hours." Ace said. The 2 started walking back to the table."Oh Duck what did you buy?" Lexi asked."Oh uhhh." Duck was trying to find a excuse."Duck wanted to buy this." Ace said as he pulled out a video game." Everyone gasped."Is-that-what-I-think-it-is!" Rev said. "Yup it's The Shadow 2 with all of it's content in it." Ace said."Where did you get that?" Kevin asked looking at the game."It hasn't even been released yet." Lexi said."I have been trying to get that for months how did you get it?!" Lexi said grabbing the game from Ace's hand and looking at it."Really?" Ace asked."You have been trying to get this for months? I have this already and I can make a copy for you guys." Ace said."Really?!" Rev asked."Yeah sure but I have to pay some money to ay for your copies." Ace said."Oh-Ace-if-you-weren't-a-guy-I-would-kiss-ya!" Rev said hugging Ace."I still can't belive it." Trina said."That game is all about the Shadow and what he did when eh was sent to that institute for the people he beat up." Trina said."It's amazing what that guy can do alone." Tech said."I can't wait to play it, I heard they got THE Shadow to do some combat movements for the game." Tech said amazed."And there is a special photo of who Shadow picked to-."Lexi was interrupted when she opend the case and saw a photo of Ace and Shadow shaking hands at some game center."Ace." Lexi said."look at this." Lexi said as she took out the photo of Ace and Sahdow shaking hands."Oh yeah." Ace said looking at the photo."I remeber that, that was the time Shadow let me have the game."Ace said. "You met Sahdow?!" Kevin exclaimed."Yeah." Ace said smiling."Can we meet him?" Kevin said."I don't know Kevin." Ace said."Shadow is a person that- you know what maybe I could give him a call but I don't know." Ace said looking at Kevins puppy eyes."YES!" Kevin exclaimed as he jumped into the air. The group was talking and chatting about the game and it's hero, then Ace went back to his aprtment then in a few minutes Duck found his apartment, he was surprised he would stay here in a place like this, but just shrugged it and walked up stairs to Ace's room and knocked."Come on in." A female voice said."Trina?" Duck said." Duck opened the door and found Trina wearing a beautiful dress, Duck had his mouth open drooling."You like it Duck." Trina said in a flirtatious voice as she walked over to the drooling mallard. Duck snapped out of it and shut the door and leaned in to kiss her but, her hand stopped him."Ney Duck." Trina said in Ace's voice. Trina put her hand to her face and pulled of a mask to reveal Ace."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Duck screamed."Ace was just standing there doing nothing but munching on a carrot while Duck was screaming, Duck kept on screaming for hours during the time Ace was meditating watching TV, using the bathroom, and cooking food for the new guests that would arrive soon, Ace was doing all of this stuff while wearing the disguise and the dress, Then he walked over to the screaming Duck and slapped him on the face making stop screaming."What are you wearing?!" Duck exclaimed rubbing his face."THIS is what I'm using to help you on teaching you go on the perfect date with Trina." Ace said as if this is what anyone would do."Wait." Duck said putting his hands infront of him while shaking them."How long have you had this?" Duck asked."And where did you get this and the dress?" Duck said looking at the dress Ace was in."Ebay." Ace responded with a smile."Okayyyyyy let's get this lesson on already." Duck said feeling embarrassed that his practice date was going to be with Ace in a dress."Ok first you have to wear the appropriate attair for the location of you venue." Ace said."What? why would I need to wear something called an attair or something that's appropriate to my menue?" Duck said as he threw his hands up in the air."I meant you need to wear the appropriate clothing for the place you are going for your date." Ace said more clearly."Then why didn't you just say that?!" Duck said."Ok Duck let's go to the next lesson." Ace said walking Duck to the table."First you need to learn how to eat fancy just incase." Ace said putting the mask on."Ok can you keep that on." Duck asked."It makes you look more better." Duck said not wanting to see Ace in a dress."Ok." Ace said. Ace began teaching Duck what he should learn on fancy things, it took him hours to teach Duck how to learn it, then they moved to the next lesson."Ok next lesson." Ace said giving Duck money."Your next lesson is to fight." Ace said."Fight?" Duck asked."I meant defend sorry that was for another guy I'm teaching." Ace said taking out a note pad and writing it in."This lesson is going to be on the roof."Ace said as he put his hands the cloths and the mask he was wearing and pulled them off from him. Ace was wearing the same cloths he was wearing from today."Ok that is much better clothing than the dress." Duck said. They walked up to the roof to learn defence, it took hours but ace was patient."Ok Duck your ready now." Ace said looking the mallard that was now on the floor looking exhuasted."Ohhhh." Duck moaned."Don't worry Duck you will feel better." Ace said as he took a carrot and started munching on it. Also while putting ice on Duck who was now asleep, Ace changed into his suit for being a hero, then picked up Duck and jumped off the building free falling then they landed in a large vehicle, Ace drove Duck to his house it took a few minutes with the speed of his vehicle, then he picked up Duck  
and put him in his bed then went back to his large vehicle and drove back to his appartment, then went back to the roof to see a hooded figure (You know the suit I told you about in my other story I work better alone) "Rip what are ya doin here?" Ace said as if knowing the answer."I want to go do some good." Rip said putting down his hood revealing his face but with a mask the coverd his eyes (You know the covers your face but with some of your face revealed) "Rip you know that theres nothing going on right now." Ace said."Aww man I'll just go back home." Rip said as he jumped off the building." Ace walked back down to his appartment while changng back into his previous cloths, then he got his appartment ready for his new roomies Ace cleaned washed and cooked some food for the new guests, Ace heard a knock on the door then quickly ran over to it then opend, revealing 4 people Katelyn and her parents and Trina."Katelyn Trina." Ace said as he moved aside to make room for them to come in."Come in." Ace said as he gestured them to come inside."Thank you Ace." Katelyn's father said." They all came in with their luggage and bags."Allow me to introduce my self."Katelyn's father said."I am Bennet and this is my wife Lesly." Katelyn's father Bennet said."As you probably know already I am Ace Bunny." Ace said introducing hiself."Yes we have heard so much of your from Katelyn and we would like to personally thank you for protect her from those robbers." Bennet said."No prblem Doc." Ace said."Would you care to join me?" Ace said pointing to the table of food (Noodles) They all said."Yes." They all took a seat and started =, after a few minutes they started chatting while Trina was getting ready to sleep in her (Ace's) room."So Ace." Bennet said." Which is our room?" Bennet asked."Oh that one over there." Ace said pointing to the room behind them."Isn't that a closet?" Katelyn asked." No just opend it and take a look around." Ace said opening the door. When Ace opened the door Katelyn's parents said."Wow this is alot better than our room." Lesly said in awe." It's nothing oh and I will pay for anything ya need." Ace said."But where will Katelyn and Trina sleep?" Lesly asked."Oh Acutually-." Ace was interrupted by Katelyn." Me and Trina will be sleeping in Ace's room." Katelyn said." Oh ok but I dn't think Ace's closet is big for your cloths Katelyn." Bennet said pointing the pile of clothing in the back of the main room."You would be surprsied at how big I can make things doc." Ace said. They all went to bed Katelyn and Ace walked to his room."You can have the bed I can sleep on the floor or the chair goils." Ace said pointing the bed."That bed can fit 4 bears Ace." Katelyn said." Why don't we just sleep on it I mean we wil still have our personal space." Katelyn said."But-." Ace started but was interrupted by Katelyn."No buts just sleep." Katelyn said while going to the bathroom to go prepare for sleep, Ace just shrugged and went to go do some work hero work on his computer, Ace was searching information about the cheif of police Marcus Kennington. Cheif of Acmetropolis police department, Ace kept on watching him for weeks trying to find out if he is involved in the investigations Ace has been doing, Ace was about to call someone but then Katelyn came out of the bathroom, Ace closed the laptop and then pulled out a book Katelyn walked over to Ace in her pajamas."What are you raeding?" Katelyn asked."I'm just reading this." Ace said showing Katelyn the book. It was about cartoons."Oh." Katelyn said not getting why Ace would be reading cartoon books."Well I'm going sleep." Katelyn said while yawing and jumping onto the bed. Ace looked over to see if the girls were asleep, they were aslleep then Ace went back to call someone Ace opened his laptop and called Rip, after a few minutes Rip came on."Ace what is it?" Rip asked."Are we going on a mission? are we going to fight someone?" Rip asked throwing more and more questions at Ace."No." Ace said making Rip stop asking."Not yet, anyway I am going to gather evidence about the cheif of  
police." Ace said."Oh yeah Marcus Kennington." Rip said remembering his name."So I will send you texts or call you if I need your help or if you can tag along." Ace said."Ok but I think you will be calling me sooner with your speed and knowledge." Rip said flipping channels on the TV."But I gotta take my time and be sure just in case." Ace said informing Rip he shouldn't things to make mistakes."Whatever." Rip said."Oh my family is coming see ya Ace." Rip said closing the laptop. Ace then called another person, a few seconds later a man wearing a mental aslyum mask was on smacking an officer with a rubber chicken while yelling."Cocle doodle doo the cow says moo!" Screamed the human man."Mack Ya there?" Ace asked."Shaodw!" Screamed Mack."How are you doing!" Mack yelled so loudly china could hear him."Mack could you keep it down a little there a girls sleeping here." Ace said trying to get Mack to be quiet."Your dating more than one girl!?" Mack yelled."Well that would be expected actually!"Mack yelled."Mack!  
be quiet!" Ace whisperd yelled."Anyway I'm just checking up on you." Ace said."See ya later." Ace said."OK!" Mack yelled...again."I will see you later! cocle doodle doo the cow says moo!" Mack yelled as he closed the video. Ace went to go to bed and then fell asleep


	11. Chapter 9

Katelyn woke up to find Ace sleeping a few feet away from her, he wasn't wearing a shirt she saw her chance and crawled over to Ace and laid her head on Ace's bare chest, he felt so soft but he was so strong as Katelyn made sure Ace was still asleep she was going to lean in for a kiss when suddenly."I think your comfortable in that spot Katelyn." Ace said with his eyes closed. Katelyn was surprised and was taken back for a second, Ace opend his eyes and got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast Ace got some cheerios and poured some milk in for his friends and guests, Ace went to the bathroom to do what guys do to get ready Kaatelyn was getting up still feeling a little lazy but then saw Ace's jacket on the floor she went over to it and picked it up, then threw it on the the laptop table Katelyn then walked in the bathroom to see Ace wet from the shower brushing his teeth."Hey Katelyn need this?" Ace asked while brushing his teeth."It's ok I'll let you brush your teeth." Katelyn said closing the  
door."Katelyn." Trina said as she walked into the bedroom from breakfast."Yeah?" Katelyn said."I found this in Ace's closet." Trina said showing her the dress Ace used to teach Duck how to act like a gentleman. Katelyn had a questionable look on why Ace would have a girls dress in his closet."Why would Ace have this in his closet." Katelyn said looking at the dress."Although he has good taste and this dress is beutiful." Katelyn said. Ace just came from the bathroom."Katelyn you can use it now." Ace said."Ok thanks Ace." Katelyn said."Ace why do you have this?" Katelyn said taking the dress from Trina and showing it to Ace."Oh that." Ace said looking at the dress he used to teach Duck how to act like a gentleman from yesterday." I was going to give it to one of you you want it?" Ace said walking by them."I think I'll keep it." Trina said as she took the dress from Katelyn and put on her body to see if it would look good.'Wow I didn't think Ace would be so scrawny." Trina thought to herself as Ace put on his  
jacket. Katelyn looked disappointed as Ace put it on."Ok I'm going to go to school a little early to meet up with Duck." Ace said as he ran out door. Ace was jogging while pulling out his phone and calling someone."Ace?" Rip's voice said over the phone."Yeah Rip it's me got anything?" Ace said as he was jogging to school."Got what?" Rev said."The info about te cheif of police?" Ace said as he was jogging."No." Rip said with his usual not interested tone."I sent you a text to get info about him." Ace said disappointed at Rip's lazyness."Look just follow him around tonight ok?" Ace said as stopped jogging and waited for Duck to come."Uggghhh whatever I'm so out of here." Rip said as he closed the call. Ace put his phone in his pocket and continued to wait for Duck."Ace." A voice which belonged to Duck."Ok Ace I need you to be my wingman on my date with Trina tonight." Duck said as he put something in his backpack."Now?" Ace said making sure what Duck said was correct."No not tonight next week ofourse I mean  
tonight." Duck said sarcasticily.'I'll have to be Ducks wingman on his date tonight Rip better not slack off again' Ace thought to himself."Ok Duck she won't know I'm there." Ace said putting his hand on Duck's shoulder."Thanks Ace." Duck said. The girls catched up and then school opend the all went inside and went to their class with ."Ok class now we are going to learn how to speak french." said as he wrote french on the board."Now Ace come up here and speak french." said motioning for Ace to come up. Ace got up from his seat and spoke in french."J'aide canard avec sa date de ce soir." Ace said in french."OK now Ace say this." said as he whispered something in Ace's ear." a besoin d'un tuteur pour l'aider avec ses leçons." Ace said making Trina snicker a litte." I agree Ace." Trina said now sitting back making her seat tilt a little. (I'm gonna skip the school and go to Duck's date) Duck was waiting for Trina to go on his date, it was almost night time and  
Duck had a limo for Trina and him Trina then came out wearing the dress from Ace's gentleman lesson."Ace seriously take that off." Duck said as he put his hands on Trina's face to pull of the mask. Awkwardly that was actually Trina."Duck what are you doing?" Trina said moving Duck's hands away from her face."Oh uhh... sorry." Duck said as he quickly put down his hands from Trina's face. Duck opend the door for Trina to get in they both got in and told the driver to go to a fancy resturuant."Sure no problem." The driver said as he looked back to the mallards. It was Ace in a disguise wearing a limo drivers suit, Ace drove so fast it was almost that the cops were chasing him, when they reached the restaurant the mallards stumbled to get out, the mallards went in to the restaurant and spoke to the (I don't know what those people who tell if they have a renovation or not) the man."Table for 2 please." Duck said. The man checked for Duck's renovation."Ah yes right this way." The man said as he gestured the  
two to their table. When Duck and Trina were seated a waiter came up which was Ace, in another disguise for a waiter."Good evening I am your waiter Rad." Rad (Ace) said giving them their menues."Umm give us your most favored dish." Duck said."Ah good choice ." Rad said. Then he went to go get their food."So... how was your day?" Duck asked making small talk."Oh it was great, I got to meet alot of new kids and got a great place to stay in-." 'I thought she was going to say a few things I didn't know this would go on longer." Duck thought to himself as Trina went on about her day. a few minutes later Rad came back with their food, strangely it was noodles and vegatbles."here you go sir." Rad said putting their food on the table."What is this?" Duck whispered to Rad."And where did you get that?" Duck said trying act calm."Just play along." Ace whispered back calmly as if he did this before. Rad then left to get their beverages, Trina took a bite of the noodles and vegtables."Wow this is raelly good."  
Trina said as she took more.'Oh yeah this is Ace's cooking.' Duck thought as he looked behind Trina to see Rad (Ace) walking to them with their beverages."Here you go." Rad said pouring them their drinks. (I don't know what people drink in fancy restaurants) Minutes went by as the mallards continued to chat and get to know each other, Trina learned alot about Duck alot but she could see that deep down there is a kind person inside of him waiting to come out, Duck has learned some things about Trina he learned that she can speak french and that she can angry when people flirt with her like all of those kind of egostatisicle guys out there, Duck made a mental note not to brag about himself alot Duck then thought it was the right time to ask Trina the big question."Trina." Duck started. Trina looked at Duck waiting for him to continue"Well we just met and... uhh you are." Ace was watching from the kitchen looking at the nervous Duck, watching him trying to ask the big question to his crush Ace then thought about something then walked out of the kitchen and over to the table."Um excuse me ?" Rad (Ace) said."We have something to show you you can wait hre mam." Rad said as he and Duck went into the kitchen and out side the restaurant."Duck." Ace said."Don't be nervous just ask her." Ace said looking at the sweaty mallard."But what if I mess up Ace?" Duck said in doubt."Look Duck your always full of yourself." Ace said."I am not I am the most handsome person you-." See that's what I'm talking about." Ace said interrupting Duck."Your always confident standing up to people even the bullies remeber the time when you stood up to Dillen and his pals?" Ace said giving Duck courage."Yeah I got beat up that's why I'm alway near you." Duck said remebering being in the nurses office after standing up to the school bullies."Yeah but the point is you were confident Duck you had courage." Ace said."You weren't afraid of them before why are you afraid now?" Ace asked Duck a little louder."You know what Ace." Duck said looking Ace in the eyes."Your right, I shouldn't be afraid of some girl I'm Danger Duck, I'm going to march in there and ask her the the big question." Duck said walking confidently back inside the resturant. When Duck and Ace went back there was a waiter flirting with Trina, Trina who looked anoyyed waited patiently and angrily for Duck to come back."Oh great." Duck said looking at the waiter."What now?" Duck asked Ace. Ace thought for a moment then ran back in the kitchen and grabbed some things, a few seconds later Ace came back with a guy wearing a mental asylum mask running in, then smacking the waiter while scraeming."Cocle doodle doo the cow says moo!" Mack screamed as he kept slapping the waiter, the people did nothing but watch then security came in running after him."Who is that?" Duck asked looking at the scene infront of him."Uhh... a random guy I gave food to so he would do something to make him go away and this it." Ace said covering up where Mack came from.

Flash back

Ace ran outside the restaurant then called someone on his phone."yeah?" Screamed a voice over the phone."Mack It's me I need ya ta help me sometin." Ace said."Ok I'll be right over." Mack yelled into the phone. In a split second a car came crashing through a bunch of things then it came through the wall, leaving a hole of a car in it then Mack came out of the car."Ok I'm here." Mack said as he got out of the car as if this is was how people drive usually. Ace who was acting like this was usual spoke."Mack there is a guy flirtn with Duck's soon to be-." Ace was interrupted by Mack screaming and running into the restaurant. Mack knocked down alot of people and things on the way inside.

Present

"Ok now ask her." Ace said giving Duck a push. Duck looked back at him Ace just gave Duck a smile and a nod, Duck walked over to Trina and spoke."Trina you and I have know each other for a while now and I wanted to ask if." Duck paused for a moment having second thoughts about this."I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Duck finally asked."Duck." Trina said looking down making Duck sad."ofcourse I be your girlfriend." Trina yelled as she kissed Duck right on the beak. It was a really passionate and long kiss"Really? alright!" Duck yelled while jumping into the air. "Aww I Love it when this happens." Ace said as Mack ran by him with the security guards chasing him."You." The owner said."What's your name?" The owner asked."My names Rad." Ace said splashing water in his face then running away. Ace ran all the way back to his apartment while changing back into his cloths then going inside his apartment, then Ace threw the cloths in a secret closet then went to his room to find Katelyn painting her  
nails."Oh hey Ace where have you been?" Katelyn asked as she was painting her nails."Oh uhh hanging out with Duck." Ace said looking at Katelyn."Ya need help with that?" Ace asked sitting next to Katelyn."You help me with this?" Katelyn asked."Yeah how hard can it be?" Ace asked picking p the nail brush and brushing her nails."Wow your really good at this." Katelyn said watching Ace paint her nails with out messing up."Told you." Ace said smiling."I also give a foot massage." Ace said putting the nail brush in the bottle then rubbing her feet."Ohhhh." Katelyn moaned as Ace was rubbing her feet."That feels so good Ace don't stop." Katelyn said in bliss from the foot massage Ace was giving her. Katelyn needed a relaxing day she had to do school work then unpacking her things and other things."Tomarrow I'll do your hair." Ace said. Ace kept rubbing her feet for a few minutes then stopped."Lay down on your stomach." Ace said. Katelyn was confused at this but did so, Ace began to massage her back making Katelyn  
moan loud that it could be heard from the living room, which is where Katelyn's parents are watching TV on the flat screen."What is going on in there?" Bennet asked hearing Katelyn moaning. Katelyn fell asleep as Ace was massaging her back when Ace saw she was asleep he fell asleep too

A/N Ok now tell me which story you want me to update I work better alone or Friends Family and Love


	12. Chapter 10

Ace woke up with Katelyn cuddling with him, Ace slowly slid out down ward with out waking Katelyn then he went up to the roof to meet up with Rip."Rip you got any info of Marcus?" Ace said."What? waht do you mean?" Rip said."What? I told you to get information about Marcus yesterday remember?" Ace siad."Oh I got lazy." Rip said shrugging. Ace had a blank stare then suddenly he pulled out a tazer then shot Rip with it."Ace you ok?" Rip asked waving a hand in Ace's face.'No I can't do that.' Ace thought to himself."You know what I'll do it." Ace said changing his cloths into his suit. Ace jumped off the building then landed in his car Ace turned his car into a regular car so it would blend in, Ace kept on driving around acmetropolis police department looking around for a opening to get inside, Ace parked his car in an alley then got out trying to find a way inside then a rat came up to him, Ace picked up the rat and gave it cheese the rat ate the cheese and jumped off of Ace's hand, then it went into the sewers Ace then removed the manhole and athelicly jumped forward while doing a ball back flip then standing straight as he fell in, Ace landed in the water not feeling digusted with scenery of a sewer Ace followed the wiring a few tunnels down, then Ace reached a wall he put his ears next to the wall and focused he sensed it was clear to enter, Ace pulled out a spray can then sprayed Sh on the wall then stood a few feet back, then pressed a button on his guatlet then the wall blew up making a hole big for Ace to go through Ace went through and saw there was alot of computers, Ace walked over to a computer storage then placed something in it then while it was downloading the data Ace needed someone came in, a racoon wearing blue shirt hat and a mask with grey pants came in.'Sly?' Ace thought to himself."Bently I'm in." Sly said putting a wrist up to talk into the communicator."Ok Sly now put the usb in the computer storage." Bently said over the coms. Sly walked over to the computer storage and saw that there was  
something in it."Bently I think someone else is here." Sly said looking around."What? just get out of there Sly well do it next time." Bently said."No way I'm getting this data." Sly said spotting someone hiding behind a pipe. Ace stepped out into the light."Ace?" Sly said relived."Sly waht are you doing here? Carmelita isn't here." Ace said as his helmet opend part of his face to reveal his mouth and chin."I'm here to get data on Marcus Kennington I was on a... activity then I saw him there." Sly said."Sly I know what you do and I am also here getting info about Marcus." Ace said walking to the computer storage."Maybe we can help eachother out." Sly said walking to Ace."Ok what do you have?" Ace asked as the face part of his helmet again coverd his face."We probly should talk somewhere secure just incase." Sly said. They heard a ding then Ace's data was now downloaded then Ace put it in his pocket then they ran back to his car." Bently meet me at Ace's palce." Sly said as he ran through the sewers. They  
reached topside then got into Ace's car."Wha do you call this?" Sly asked."Uhh I don't know... the Shadow mobile?" Ace said as he stepped on the peddle they drove back to Ace's appartment but Ace pressed a button that opend a secret passage way and they went in, it was really big to hide anything in it Bently and the gang were already there."Ok so waht info do you have about him?" Ace said changing back into his regular cloths."Well I found out that he suddenly got a large amount of money coming in through his bank account." Sly said showing Ace the data on Bently's computer."Hmm did you find out where the money came from?" Ace asked pressing a button that made a giant computer come out of the ground."Wow nce super computer." Sly said attaching the data into Ace's suepr computer."Ok so we know that he is involed with numerous cold cases." Ace said bringing up cold case files from the A.P.D. data base."And we know that he is all ways going to the place where the big thing happend." Sly said making Ace remember  
what happend months back. But Ace pushed it out of his mind and focused on the investigation."There were a bunch of missing weapons from 2 cold cases." Ace said."And military tech weapons that were found in a shop with Jackson Bore." Ace said bringing up a image of a male human with brown eyes and blond hair."Oh yeah I think I remember him." Sly said putting a finger to his chin."That's the guy from the numerous robberies from alot of banks." Sly said."Yeah but it doesn't make any sense." Ace said looking at the cold case files and the info about Jackson Bore."What doesn't make any sense." Sly said."Well it's just that there was nothing to suggest that Jackson would need anything to do with military technology or weapons, there wasn't anything that he would need for this." Ace said."Unless the weapons and the tech were planted." Sly said."Yeah." Ace said."But by who?" Ace questioned."Wait there a guy Jackson worked with." Ace said typing on the computer showing a male wolf Name:Jake Noatall. (Noatall Know at  
all get it?) he has brown fur and brown eyes."Jake was never arrested." Ace said looking at Sly with a smile."I think I'm going on a date tonight." Ace said sending a text to all of his friends saying."I'm gonna be busy tonight can't hang out with you guys." Ace put on his suit again then got in his car and drove off to Jake's location, Jake was waiting for someone to show up in a nightclub everyone was dancing and talking, then a female wolf with blond hair and red fur came up and put something on the table."This is it?" Jake said looking at the female wolf."Yes all of it 60,000 dollars." The red wolf said."Oh pleasure doing business with you." Jake said smiling."Want to dance?" Jake said picking up the red wolf's hand. Suddenly a bunch of men came through the ceiling and the walls with guns, the people were ordered to stay calm Jake put his hands up in the air."No I thinky your busy right now." The red wolf said."Your a cop huh." Jake said. The light's started flickering the men with guns looked around then the lights went out, then a voice said."He is mine." The officers turned on night vision mode then a figure was right infront of him, then a fist was sent into his face then a kick then a loud bing was heard, then the lights turned on Shadow was sitting on the couch playing cards with Sly."Oh I'm sorry we were borrowing him." Shadow said putting a card down. The officers pointed their weapons and said."Freeze! hands in the air your under arrest." "Why those don't work.' Ace said putting another card down. The officers looked at eachother they pulled the trigger and nothing happend just click click, they threw their weapons to the ground and charged at them."Be right back take a break." Shadow said slowly getting up and walking ver to the charging officers. Sly just shrugged and walked to the cowering man behind the counter."I would like water." Sly said. The man gave Sly his water instantly then cowerwing back down in fear, Shadow stood waiting for the officers to come to him, 2 officers came at him while  
Shadow just stood there doing nothing but when the officers were close he grabbed their fists and turned around throwing their fists down ward making them flip, then 4 officers grabbed him while the others started punching him, Shadow felt no pain at all Shadow threw his head forward then backwards into the officers face then split kicking the other in the face then uppercutting the other, 2 officers from behind him were about to tackle him but, Shadow grabbed their wrists and put his foot in between them and kicked them repeatedly on their sides, a officer with a sheild ran up to Shadow Shadow ran up to him then did a ball backflip making the officer fall then slamming his fists into his face, then he picked up the shield and threw it at Jake hitting him in the face, Sly was watching this while drinking his water."You know what I think I want some soda." Sly said putting some cash on the counter. Sly instantly got his soda while a bunch of officers were thrown landing behind him or on the counter, Shadow  
grabbed a officer and threw him to his right making him do a flip then side kicked him on the back, a officer tried to kick him but Shadow just grabbed and threw it back at him making him do a back flip then just as he landed Shadow kciked him sending him back into the other officer, then all of them were on the floor groaning Shadow then walked over to Jake who was holding his nose in pain, he picked him up and pulled out his grapple gun and lifted them onto the rooftop, the next thing Jake knew he was being hold upside down on his leg above the nightclub."Ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Jake screamed looking down at the ground."Now tell me where those weapons and tech came from." Shadow said."Ok ok I'll tell you anything you want." Jake said."The stuff was jsut sent to me ok, I was just suppose to get Jack in the building with the weapons and tech." Jake said."Why waht would you get from that?" Shadow said."Look man I can't tell you they will find me." Jake said in fear."Oh too bad maybe I'll question someone else." Shadow said letting go of Jake. Jake was now falling to the ground."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Jake screamed. Then Shadow falling next to jake was sitting cross legged next to him."Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Shadow said not scared."Ok ok ok you win I'll tell you just don't let me fall." Jake said putting his arms to his face. Just as Jake was about to hit the ground he felt himself stop he looked next to him and saw Shadow still sitting cross legged while holding a grapple gun then sending them back up to the roof, they were in the same position they were before."I'm listening." Shadow said through his voice modulator."Ok." Jake said."They were cops n not cops actually something like cops I don't know, they had evidence on me bt they made me and offer, they just told me to get Jack in there with the weapons and tech then they would let me go." Jake said."Do you know their names?" Shadow questioned."Uhh umm." Jake said trying to remeber."Oh oh it's uhh officer Bunny I think and officer Porter." Jake said. Shadow flipped Jake while holding on his leg then grabbing his shirt."Your lying to me." Shadow said."Officer Bunny is retired." Shadow said in a mad voice."What? n n no I swear officer Bunny and officer Porter please please don't drop me." Jake pleaded." If your lying to me I swear you will regret it." Shadow said letting go of Jake. Jake was now upside down infront of the acmetropolis police department, Sly came up next to Shadow drinking a large bottle of soda."So I see everything went well." Sly said while drinking the soda bottle."Yeah but there someone pretending to be officer Bunny." Shadow said. Sly stopped drinking his soda then said."Officer Bunny? isn't he your-." "Yes." Shadow said interrupting Sly."Yes he is." Shadow said looking down."There in for some pain." Sly said looking at the cops trying to get Jake down."The night's young I still have work to do." Shadow said jumping into his car and driving off."Your not alone Ace." Sly said watching the vehicle disappear into the shadows."Your not alone." Sly said going back to the apartment

A/N Ok I wonder if this will keep you calm waiting for my next chapter tell me which story to  
update next


	13. Chapter 11

As Ace was driving to find the 2 cops he drove by an broken down house, Ace stopped driving and got out and walked to the house there was police tape around it, he removed his helmet and enterd the house it wasn't bad looking inside but somethings were broken the walls were a little torn, Ace went to the backyard of the house there was a bunch of broken debry in it as he was looking at it, a memory of a bunch of kids there was a human and a bunny and image of Ace palying with them appeared, they all had smiles on their faces luaghing playing games kids would do then Ace turned around to look at the stairs, a memory showed the kids running up the stairs still luaghing wearing funny cloths then it showed where Ace threw a ball at the wall breaking a lamp and other things, Ace luaghed at this memory then he walked up the stairs then he walked to a room there was drawing of of the kids families and Ace was in them, there was photo of Ace and the kids when they were little smiling into the camera with their  
parents all in it, he picked it up and smiled at it."Oh the things I would do to do those things again." Ace said putting the photo in his pocket. Then he walked into a room then a memory of the bunny boy was holding a baby bunny in arms rocking it back in fourth to put to sleep, then a woman came in and kneeled down to the boys level and said."Good job your taking care of your little brother better than we expected." The woman whispered looking at the baby. then Ace looked back into the other room before, then the kids and him were in their talking."Guys your the best freinds that anyone could eveer ask for." The small bunny boy said."You know even if were not related I still think of you guys as my brothers and sisters, and that we will always be there for eachother when we need them, and help eoachother out." The samll bunny boy said."You said it Spades." Kid Ace said hugging him. Ace shed a tear at this memory, it was his greatest memory but then it all came to this Ace still remebered when his parents  
left him at and the boy at a friends hosue."Son stay here we will come back for you." Ace's father said."Ok but when will you be back?" Kid Ace asked looking at his parents. The bunnys looked at eachother worried."Soon Ace soon." Ace's father said before closing the door. But they never came back after a few years later it was jsut Ace now he still had friends even from his childhood, Spades wasn't there anymore it was just him Ace spent a few months in a mental aslyum becuase of an incident and the incidents from his past, so did his friends who were there on that very day, they thought he and his friends would go rouge on them but there was a few who knew they wouldn't yet the law chose for them, still to this day Ace still remains loyal to the law that put him in a mental aslyum for months, months in a box like a caged animal they said he was just becuase he was an anthro doesn't mean he can't keep his animal side intact, but the they couldn't risk it based on what the incident was they just couldn't risk  
it, so they put him in the mental asylum everyone thought he was insane they thought he went insane by now, but he didn't he still remained sane becuase he needed to someone out there has to keep the city safe if not him who? the cops in this city were going rouge, if it weren't for him he wouldn't have inspired other heros to come up, Rip joined during hibernation when Ace had the huge reward for his arrest put on by non other than, Marcus Kennington the officer Marcus put in for his arrest was officer Jolie Smith, she bacame comissioner Smith after the previous comissioner was fired, she was the only cop who remained loyal to the law after the hibernation case she and the Shadow become close allies, Ace was doing things alone but he choese to stay close to his friends but that would never weaken his bond with his friends, nothing can break bonds the scars on his helmet are from his past that's another thing he keeps for memorys, the light from the moon shined on Ace with a spider symbol on the floor beneath him, Ace put back his helmet back on then walked out of the house and into his car unknown to him there was a figure watching him from above, the figure was a bunny wearing black boots black pants and jacket with dark brown lines on his sides, with a black helmet with lines that form a area for a mouth and chin but the helmet coverd his entire head, the figure then said."I all ways look out for you always." The figure said watching Ace get in his car and driving away. Ace hacked into the A.P.D. data base and found out that officer Porter was in custody."That's odd why would an officer be in custody there is no recent evidence for him to be there now." Shadow said driving faster to the A.P.D. Shadow parked in the same alley and did the same thing to get inside, he kept running till he got to the holding cells officer Porter was rocking back and fourth."I'm a changed I'm a changed man." Officer Porter whimpred rocking back and fourth. Shadow opend the cell door scaring officer Porter."Ahh no please I'm a  
changed man I swaer!" Officer Porter screamed."Calm down." Shadow said."Your your not him." Officer Porter said."I know what you did now tell me where those weapons and tech came from." Shadow said picking up officer Porter by the collar." don't know officer Bunny is the person you should be talking too I swaer." Officer Porter said fearing something else than Shadow."Why are you so afraid? afraid of going to jail?" Shadow said dropping him to the ground."No." Officer Porter said rocking back and fourth again."It was becuase of that thing." Officer Porter said remembering what happend a few hours ago. Shadow opend up the files why officer Porter was put in a holding cell, officer Porter was put here becuase he wanted to be here they found him in a nightclub."It all started a few hours ago." Officer Porter said.

Flashback

Officer Porter was walking into the nightclub with a few people in a room waiting for him."officer Porter I see you have gotten our messege." The man said in between his body guards."Yeah yeah let's do this quick before something happens." Officer Porter said giving them a breifcase. A man that was being forcefully pushed into the room said."look man you don't know your messing with." The man said trying to get out of the room."Why?" The man in between his guards asked."Becuase you chose to tell the cops on us?" "No he forced me you have to give that back!" The man screamed."Or waht waht's so scary about this Slash?" The man said smirking."Oh luagh now but when he gets here you will be sorry." The man said still trying to get out of the room. They suddenly heard a creaking sound."oh no hes here!" The man said hiding. Then they heard a slicing sound then thud, a robot head and it's body fell out of the celing the guards pulled out their guns and started shooting the celing, a line attached on a guards leg making him fall down then dragging him into the darkness as he screamed, while the guards were distracted another line attached to anothe guards leg pulling him up to the celing they heard slicing again then something threw him back down to them, the remaining robot guards 2 of them were standing next eachother then 2 lines grabbed them pulling them up into the darkness, they heard gun shots then silence the man the robots were guarding pulled out his guns and pointed into the darkness."L look man." The man said."What ever it is you want I can give it to you, is it money? is money what you want? becuase I have lots of it." The man said looking around franticly trying to find him. The figure started making whooshing noises to scare him."You hear me! I'll pay you what ever you want." The man cried."You can't reason with him." The man turned around looking at the man that was brought in."You can't hurt him anymore becuase he was pushed too far." The man said."You stop talking! let me-." The man with the guns was  
interrupted when 2 lines grabbed his arms and dragged him into the darkness. Officer Porter pulled out his gun aiming it at the man that was jsut standing there looking at the ceiling while trying to open the door, then the figure came down and walked over to offcier Porter with a sword in his hand, officer Porter started shooting at him but the figure used the sword to deflect the bullets still walking slowly over to him, the figure was now infront of officer Porter, officer Porter still had his gun pointed on his chest which it was touching, then he slid down to the floor."What do you want?" Officer Porter whimperd. The figure kneeled down to his level and spoke through the voice modualtor making him sound scary."You joined being a officer to enforce the law keeping the city protected, but instead your just using it for the perks change your ways or I'll be back for you." The fiugre said. Officer Porter then watched as the figure grabbed the man and went into the darkness then, the lights went out

present

"The man that I was meeting was brought in." Officer Porter said."They said he had lots of cuts and bruises everywhere his guns were brought in, the gun fired only 2 bullets into his knee caps." Officer Porter said.'Who ever this guy is he is good the guards were disguised as human they were actually robots, but how did that guy know they were robots?' Shaodw thought to himself. Shadow closed the cell doors then headed back to his car, then brought up a call on the car wind sheild."Sly did anything happen a few hours ago?" Shadow said while driving to officer Bunny's location."No why?" Sly asked."Becuase offcier Porter said that something went down at a nightclub something bad." Shadow said driving faster."I think who ever did it is after the weapons and tech or he used to own them." Shadow said activating the boosters."Ok I'm searching now." Sly said while typing on the computer."Ok got it, it says there were a bunch of robot parts scatterd in a room that was discovered by a waiter, and that's where officer  
Porter was found." Sly said."Give me the info about officer Bunny." Shadow said."Ok his real name is Brad Crumb." Sly said."Now why would he pretend to be officer Bunny?" Sly questioned."I don't know but I'm going to find out." Shadow said closing the call and parking his car on the street. Shadow grappled onto a rooftop and searched for officer Brad, brad was buying some food at a stand while taking cash from it."Hey you can't do that!" The man said."Well I'm a officer so too bad." Brad said walking into an alley. Which is where Shadow was standing waiting for him, as Brad was walking he stepped in a circle grapple line in flipped him and brought him dropping his food."Ahhh ahhh." Brad screamed. Brad was now face to face (theoretical) to Shadow Shadow grabbed his hair while holding him upside down and said."Where did the weapons and tech come from?" Shadow interrogated."I don't know I swear-." "Swear to me!" Shadow said angrily as he let go of him."Ahhhhhhhhh-." Brad screamed but was brought back up when he nearly hit the ground."Ready to talk?" Shadow said."Ok ok." Brad said."I got the weapons from the cheif uhh uhh." Marcus Kennington." Shadow said." yeah Yeah that's him." Brad said."I was just suppose to pretend to be an officer named John Bunny, I mean the guy is retired it wouldn't hurt you know-." Brad was cut off when Shadow let go of him. Brad landed in a garbage container then was brought back up."You think it's ok to pretend to be a officer that actually stayed loyal to the law!" Shadow elled n Brad's face."No no!" Brad said shaking his hands."I was suppose to meet Marcus for another job, it was going to take place at a construction site." Brad said looking down then looking back up."I have everything I need now." Shadow said."Your gonna let me go right?" Brad said."You want me to let you go? ok." Shadow said letting go."No wait! ahhhhhh." Brad said. Brad falling stopped then the line untangled from his leg making fall onto the ground."Ohhhhhh." Brad groaned looking up. When he looked up  
Shadow wasn't there anymore Shadow was driving when suddenly he got a call."Ace! seriously!" A voice Ace recognised as Rip's"Why didn't you take me with you?" Rip said."Becuase it's too dangerous and you were too lazy to get information that I needed." Shadow said."Oh come on I have been waiting for something to happen." Rip whined."Sorry." Shadow said closing the call. Shadow drove faster when Shadow reached the construction site Marcus Kennington was waiting for someone to show up, Shadow walked up to Marcus."You! waht are you doing here?" Marcus asked." I came here with the evidence I need Marcus." Shadow said. Marcus did nothing but smile, a bunch of people with guns surrounded Shadow."Now Shadow you are unde arrest." Marcus said pointing a gun at him."Your a rouge cop I will stop you." Shadow said."Oh I don't think so." Marcus said."Maybe becuase you don't think at all." Shadow said."Did you really think I would come here with out back up?" Shadow said. A bunch of rats came out of everywhere climbing  
onto everyone giving Shadow time to escape Shadow jumped into his car and drove off."Get him go! go! go!" Marcus yelled getting in a car. Shadow pressed a button transforming the car into a giant tank like vehicle, there was a road block there were a bunch on police cars and trucks Shadow pressed a button which was the boost button making the Shadow mobile go faster ramming the cars out of the way, a call came up."Ace your all over the news." Sly said."Yeah I noticed." Ace said looking at the billboards and the news copter flying over him while being chased by the police."Look I need to disappear now!" Shadow said using hsi right hand to type in somethings."I'm hacking in to the acmetropolis power grid so easy." Shadow said pressing a button. Then all of the lights in the district Shadow was in turned off."Ok I set it for a few minutes before they turn on again." Shadow said. Shadow drove into another alley then turned off his lights then went into the secret passage, the police went by them as the door  
closed, Shadow pressed a button making the vehicle turn back into a car then getting out, then changing back into his cloths."Ace what happened?" Sly asked walking with Ace."Marcus was prepared." Ace said stopping by another secret passage to the appartment."But something felt like there was something more to this, government weapons and tech based on the amount of that I think this has something to do with the new facility their building." Shadow said."Oh great


End file.
